Consecuencias
by ManiStarlightPrime
Summary: Por un grave error, la División SS llega a un lugar desconocido para ellos, pero por casualidad se topan a un grupo llamado el Mekakushi-Dan, ellos estarán conviviendo con ellos por 3 días hasta el 15 de Agosto, donde podrían regresar a su hogar o en donde podrán evitar una tragedia donde unos ojos rojos con poderes y una medusa, son el causante de todo esto (Esta horrible QnQ)


**Hola muchachos y muchachas, este es mi primer fanfic de Kagerou Days, solamente les puedo decir que me encanta mucho esta saga, he seguido la serie desde hace 5 años. Aunque a veces pierdo el hilo por mi escuela y todo.**

 **En este fanfic usare a unos de mis tantos OC, que forman una organización llamada División SS.**

 **Espero que les guste y si no les gusta díganme en que le puedo cambiar.**

Capitulo 1: ¿Donde estamos?

-¡Vamos!-Grito ella

-Yo no iré, que weba-

-Ay no mames Bryan, es solo un rato-

La División SS estaba lista para su viaje dimensional mensual. Janette Starlight, Alice Bradley, Marianne Andersen, Dafne Bell, Chelsea Black, Catherine Foster, Liv Hans, Cloudy Robinson, Chloe Williams, Nathan Collins, Alexander Lockwood, Brendon Sunlight, Mark Watson y Bryan Wood, este último no quería ir.

-Estas con nosotras, no te pasara nada-Y Dafne lo agarró del brazo

-¡No! Suéltenme bola de viejas y viejos, marihuanos :v-

Janette, la líder, abre un portal donde el grupo de muchachos entran, la fecha es de 23 de Noviembre, el cumpleaños de Alice, pero sin saber que algo extraño y bizarro pasaría con ellos.

Era un largo túnel, de varios colores, donde se podían ver un infinito de mundos, uno diferente a otro, el espacio y el tiempo eran cambiantes, iban de un lado a otro, hasta que de repente, había una salida del túnel, donde los chicos entraron.

-¡Vamos a morir!-Grito Bryan

-No seas amargado-Dijo Catherine

-No nos pasara nada-Dijo Alice

Pronto, el túnel se volvió azul, lo último que vieron decía:

 _ **"Bienvenidos a la ruta 720A"**_

Posterior a ello, una luz blanca apareció y no recordaron nada.

 _ **12 de Agosto**_

 _ **10:30 Am**_

 _(Narra Alice)_

Desperté normal, algo extraño había pasado, me levante exaltada y….¡Donde estaba?

Tengo que encontrar a los demás, estaba en una casa pequeña, estaban dormidos.

-¡DESPIERTEN!-Grite a todo pulmón

-¡Ahh verga, wey!-Grito Jan despertándose al igual que el resto

-¿Por qué gritas tanto, latosa?-Pregunta Bryan

-¿A quién le dices latosa, viejo amargado?-Pregunte dirigiéndome a Bryan

-Ey, muchachos, habrá otro momento para discutir, por ahora, debemos investigar donde estamos-Interrumpe nuestra líder y mi mejor amiga

Era verdad. Los demás se levantaron, teníamos nuestras ropas normales. Unos minutos después salimos a investigar.

-Es extraño, no parece que estemos en Mexico-Dijo Nathan, mi amigo y ex

-No lo estamos-Dijo Janette señalando unas pancartas que estaban escritas en japonés

-No mames wey o_O ¿khe berga?-Pregunta Chelsea desconcertada

-Debemos salir de aquí-Dijo Marianne

Todos nos fuimos corriendo siguiendo a Jan, pero al doblar una esquina de la calle se tropezó con alguien.

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué chingados no te fijas, carajo?!-Grita Jan con quien se tropezó

Era un chico con un traje verde, cabello negro, un pasador en el cabello de color amarillo y alto. Se apresuró a levantarse y le ofrece su mano a mi amiga. Naturalmente ella lo rechaza y se para regañándolo.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!-Exclama el chico repetidas veces

-Ten cuidado-Dijo Jan con sus ojos rojos…no de nuevo…

Aquel chico la miro extrañada, al poco tiempo llegaron otros dos muchachos.

-Ey Seto, ¿Estas bien?-Pregunta una chica el cabello verde y una mirada seria

-Iba pensando en "cosas" y por eso tropezó-Dijo un chico con ojos gatunos en tono divertido

-¡Kano!-Exclama el chico llamado Seto

-Vámonos-Dijo Jan dando media vuelta y corriendo

La seguimos todos hasta donde llegáramos. Solamente podíamos sentir las miradas de las personas sobre nosotros.

 _(Fin de la narración)_

-¿Viste sus ojos?-Pregunta Seto

-No, ¿Acaso ellos…?-Decía Kido un poco sorprendida

-Que buena regañada te dio esa muchacha-Dijo Kano entre risas

-Debemos estar seguros de que sea el caso-Kido llama a unas personas a ayudarlos

La División SS corre en busca de algo, pero no hay nada que pueda ayudar, así que emprenden su caminata de regreso a la casa observando lo que los rodea.

-¿Fue el túnel que vimos no?-Pregunta Catherine

-Es probable-Dijo Janette desabrochando un poco su sudadera

-¿No tienes calor?-Pregunta Nathan

-Estoy acostumbrada-Dijo Jan en una burlona sonrisa

Ya pensarían en que hacer, por lo mientras, deben comer algo.

-Vamos a comprar algo-Dijo Cloudy

-Claro, todos traemos dinero-Dijo Liv

Efectivamente todos llevaban dinero. No entendían nada, pero solamente pagaron la comida y siguieron su camino de regreso a su casa, pero de repente salió el tema de los extraños chicos de hace un rato.

-No me interesa-Dijo Jan metiendo una cuchara de plástico en el bote de helado de chocolate que habían comprado recién

-El chico de verde te estaba mirando 7u7-Dijo Dafne picara

-Se me pareció un poco a Brendon, solo un poco-Dijo Jan mirando a otro lado

-Jan sigue sin olvidar a su ex- Dijo Liv burlona

-No es eso-Exclama Jan avergonzada

Jan se da cuenta de presencias extrañas y advierte a sus amigos, y eso porque se metieron

-¿Qué sucede, Jan?-Pregunta Marianne asustada

-Atrás de mi-Ordena

Esperan unos momentos…

-¡Es inútil esconderse!-

Salen una pandilla de hombres aterradores.

-Deberas regresar a casa, muñeca, ese sitio es peligroso-Dijo el líder de la pandilla

-Oh-oh-Dijo la División al unísono excepto Janette

-Debemos informales que ya valio berenjena-Dijo Alice un poco asustada

-Cállense bola de escuincles-Grito otro

-No la hagan enfadar-Dijo Dafne y haciendo que la tensión aumente

-¿Y a nosotros que nos importa? Los haremos sufrir-

El silencio se rompió cuando un aura temerosa y enorme rodea a Janette, lo mismo hicieron los otros con la esperanza que alguien los ayudara.

-Esta sensación…-Dijo la chica llamada Kido en otra parte de la ciudad

-¿Pasa algo malo, Danchou-san?-Pregunta Momo

-Es posible, vamos todos-Ordena Kido saliendo con Momo corriendo

-Que aburrida, ni siquiera pudimos terminar nuestro juego-Dijo Kano un oco harto

Todos las siguieron hasta donde una sensación incomoda les molestaba.

-No le tocaran ni un solo cabello a mis amigos-

-¿A si? ¿Y que haras, niña tonta?-

Se pone en guardia, algo parecido al estilo de boxeador, pero mostrando las palmas, de ellas salen un aura de color verde.

-Esto-Y empieza a golpearlos uno por uno, era parecido a un campo de fuerza que cuando golpeaba a alguien la energía del golpe de triplica. En menos de 8 minutos todos estaban tirados al suelo, inconscientes, pero con la imagen en su mente de aquella muchacha.

-¿Están bien?-Pregunta la chica de hace un rato

-Asi es, emm… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Pregunta Chelsea

-¡SON MAS SECUESTRADORES!-Grita Bryan

-¡AHHH!-Gritaron los demás

Face palm*-No es eso, nosotros somos el Mekakushi-Dan-Dice Kido

-¿Mekakushi-Dan? Que nombre tan ingenioso-Dice Cloudy

-Gracias-Responden Kido, Kano y Seto

-Bueno y nosotros somos…¡La División SS!-

No sabían dónde estaban, pero primero había que buscar respuestas de todo. ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Por qué estaban ahí? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en el túnel de luz mientras paseaban entre dimensiones? ¿Podrán solucionar todo esto? Lo que no sabían, era que tenían un límite de 3 días hasta el 15 de Agosto, cuando todo se volvería mas extraño que nunca.

 **Nos vemos a la proxima! Bye 7u7/**


End file.
